


Taking care of a problem

by rennergetica



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rape, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennergetica/pseuds/rennergetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire wasn’t the only time that Jem had offered to take care of a problem.  The first time, Doug didn’t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Rated NC-17 for pretty damn descriptive sex, and some disturbing themes including violence, non consent, dubious consent, angst and the aftermath of rape, which could be triggering.  
> Also, please remember that this is fiction, and I don’t condone any of the actions described herein. Here be dragons. You have been warned!
> 
> Jem isn’t mine. If he was, I certainly wouldn’t be sitting here just writing about him.

Lily stirred uncomfortably, and realised she had rolled over onto her stomach.  Still half asleep, she groaned as she felt the stiffness of a troubled night settle into her bones, and shooting pains run from her neck to the bottom of her spine.  As she came to her senses, she realised it was still pitch dark.  She was never one for waking through the night, not before all of the shit at work, but now she was lucky to get a couple of hours before she woke up drenched in sweat. 

That wasn’t all, though.  The pain and stiffness in her spine wasn’t just from sleeping.  There was a figure sitting on top of her, straddling her thighs so that she could not move, and fear gripped her in a vice.  As soon as she tried to turn her head to scream, a hand tightened in her hair and shoved her face into the pillow, hard enough to stifle her voice and restrict her breathing.  Lily bucked, scrabbling as she tried to twist her arms behind herself to scratch at the person holding her down.  They pinned her left arm under their elbow, and she felt a callused hand grip her right wrist hard enough to cut off her circulation. 

Lily’s attacker leaned forward so that they were lying practically on top of her, and she felt the hard muscle of a male torso pressing into her back.  His lips and breath were hot against her ear, stubble rasping her skin as he started to talk. 

“Nice to see ya again, Bay,” he growled, and ice trickled into Lily’s ear and spread throughout her aching body.  He had used the nickname to be certain she knew who he was, but she would have recognised that voice anywhere.  The townie accent and the cocksure attitude that had made her cheeks blaze at the bank.  Back Bay, he had called her.  Almost spat it like a curse, as if he assumed she was from some rich, stuck up old-money family that would look on him as scum. 

Despite being exhausted and half suffocated, Lily let out an anguished moan that was only slightly muffled by the pillow in her face.  He smiled, she could feel his mouth curl against her ear, and she clawed at the bed sheets in frustrated fury. 

She knew his name.  Lily had never met him, or even come close to him in the street, but she knew him by reputation and she despite the masks, she had recognised his voice as soon as they had entered the bank.  She had done everything she could to stay away from that kind of crowd, but here she was, with a bank robber – a convicted _murderer_ bank robber – about to kill her in her own bed.

His smile turned into a nasty laugh as he heard her whimper.  “Wanna know why I’m here, baby?” he asked, but did not release any of the pressure on her head to allow Lily to speak.  “Remind me, Bay.  What did I say I would do, if you talked to the fucking cops?”  He finally allowed her a fraction of breathing space, and Lily gasped for air while she had the chance.  Jem tightened his grip on her scalp and she whined in pain.

“I didn’t talk to the-”

The pillow cut her off again as Jem shoved her face back down.  “I said, what did I say I would do, if you talked to the fucking cops, huh?  Remember where we were, in the back of the van, when I was grinding my cock into your tight little ass cheeks and you were squealing for fucking mercy?  What were my exact fucking words, Bay?”

_No._ There was no way that she was going to repeat what he had said.  Jem’s words, and the memory of what he had done to her when they were alone in the van made her skin crawl.  But then he wrenched on her hair until Lily felt sick with the agony of it, and she couldn’t hold out any longer.

“You- you said,” she croaked, so quietly she almost couldn’t hear herself.  “You’d come back, and fuck me and kill me.”

“That’s exactly right, Back Bay,” Jem growled.  “And now, here we fucking are.”

“But I _didn’t_ talk to the Police!” Lily insisted.  “ _They_ questioned _me!_   I didn’t go talk to them!”

“Spare me, Bay,” he hissed.  “They didn’t teach us fucking syntax in the pen, baby.  There was you, there was them, there was talking.”

“But I didn’t tell them anything!” Lily insisted.

“Course you didn’t, baby.”  The sarcasm dripped from Jem’s voice like poison.  “What you do?  Sit in the Fed’s office, drinking his coffee and discussing the state of the fucking economy?”  Lily hesitated for a moment, unsure whether she dare say what had come to mind, but she was already screwed.  It couldn’t really get much worse than soon-to-be-dead.

“Look, I’m not blind.  I don’t walk around with my head in the sand.  I know who you are, you live like three miles away from my house.  If I had talked to the Police, they would have broken your door down and hauled you away by now, and you know it.  You want to do this anyway, then go ahead.  But don’t you dare try to tell me I asked for it, you fucking townie knuckle-dragger!”

“Oh, Bay,” Jem said, laughing again.  “You got some fucking balls, considering where we are.  I give you five minutes before you start to beg.”  He loosened his grip on her hair, and repositioned himself so that he had imprisoned both of her wrists in one of his massive, rough hands.  Her wavy dark hair was still tangled in his fingers, and he gave it a vicious tug to remind her not to move.  In the next moment, Lily heard a metallic click, and then the cold metal barrel of a gun was pressing into the soft pale flesh of her throat.

_Jesus._   She was immediately transported back to that fucking van, kneeling with her face thrust into the cold metal wall, with Jem’s muscled body welded to her back.  He had his gun pressing into her neck and his mouth snug against her ear as he talked, and his cock was rock hard as he ground it against her ass.  The heat in his voice was mortifying as he explained, in his blunt and repulsive way, exactly what he would do to her if she dared try to turn them in.

Jem said she had begged for mercy, and it was true.  He was a goddamned lowlife, and the thought of him laying his hands on her was abhorrent.  She had just watched this man bash in the skull of one of her colleagues and shoot another.  She knew what he was capable of, and the hard cock at her ass told her exactly what he wanted to do to her.  She had begged and promised him the world, and in the end all it had done was buy her time.

He was hard.  Lily had no idea when that had happened, but the sudden realisation snapped her back to the present with a bang.  She felt panic rise in her chest as Jem started circling his hips against her, teeth grazing her earlobe before he spoke once again.

“Yeah, you’re gonna beg, baby.  I’m gonna hold you down and slam my dick inside your cunt so hard you see stars.  You’re gonna beg, and then you’re gonna scream for me while I tear you apart with my cock.  And I am gonna love every fucking minute of this, Bay.  Right up until I fucking break you.”

Jem shifted his weight once again, leaning to the side so that he could flip Lily on to her back and then slide on top of her once again.  He still held her wrists against the bed above her head, gun wedged into the hollow of her throat.  It was hard to see in the gloom, but he noticed the moisture trailing down her cheeks.

“Save em for someone who gives a fuck, baby,” he snorted, and Lily scowled in embarrassed fury.  As he settled his weight back over her, he made sure that his cock was pressed directly against her clit, and Lily tried to squirm away, but she had no hope of moving him.  He was wearing a wife beater, and in the pale moonlight Lily could make out the curve of his bicep as he held her wrists in place.  He was all muscle and attitude, his body deliberately hardened and designed to intimidate, and it was working. 

He slid one of his legs inside hers, and nudged with his knee until he was pressing his thigh onto her pubic mound.  Lily shuddered; his legs were as cut as his arms and for one terrifying moment she felt her body flush as he hit exactly the right place to make her clit hum with pleasure. 

Desperate to distract herself from the mortifying tingle of arousal, Lily spat back an insult to make up for Jem’s previous trash talking.  “Pull my nightie back down when you’re done, will you?  I mean, it’s not like I’m going to notice.”

He laughed.  He was big, big enough that he was going to hurt her if he didn’t take it easy, and they both knew it.  But it wasn’t even that which had made him laugh, Lily knew.  She had seen him before, had seen the way he interacted with people.  She had seen the way that he swaggered around town.  He was completely at ease with himself, and utterly self-confident.  She couldn’t dent his ego with an assault tank, never mind bare-handed and at his mercy as he held her down against her bed.

“Aw, baby,” he murmured.  “You’re gonna get this so fucking hard.”  His blue eyes hardened as he suddenly pulled her even closer, making sure that she had no way to look away from him as he spoke.  “You try to wake the neighbours, and I will fuck you up, Bay.  Beyond all fucking recognition.  Do you get that?”

She got that.  Jem knew how to intimidate, and Lily couldn’t help but tremble as his eyes bored into hers, the barely suppressed violence evident in his face.  Satisfied that she understood his terms, Jem finally slid the safety back onto his gun and buried it in his pants at the small of his back.  With his free hand he cupped her chin, lifting her face and holding it immobile as he leaned down to taste her.

His mouth was hot and hungry, and Lily groaned in surprise as Jem kissed her, deeper than any man had ever bothered to kiss her before.  His tongue played at the corners of her lips, and he slid his thigh harder against her clit, building a steady rhythm as he melded their bodies together even closer.  Lily wrenched her mouth away and gasped for breath, flexing against his hold on her arms with all the strength that she could muster.  Jem grabbed her by the hair once again.

“Do yourself a favour, Bay,” he growled.  “You can fight me all you want, but you ain’t gonna win.  So you can lie back and let me do ya, or I can start fucking up your face.  Either way, I’m gonna empty my load inside you.  You wanna still look pretty when I’m done, you open your fucking mouth and relax.  Up to you.”

Her brain screamed at her to lie still and do as he had told her.  It was the least painful option, and it would be over eventually.  Pride, however, had always been her undoing.  “You think I’m going to just lie here and take it, you fucking window licking coke head?  What’s the matter, Jem?  Don’t have the balls to finish what you started?”

She was still struggling, and he was still holding her down with ease.  A fucked up grin slowly spread across Jem’s face, and that was even more terrifying than the thought of him just hitting her.  He slid his mouth to Lily’s ear and started to whisper, his voice coarse with arousal.

“You like it rough, baby?” he asked.  “That it?  You want me to hold you down and fuck you hard?”  He slid his thigh again so that it was back in the exact position that had caused her clit to hum, and kept it there.  Lily shuddered, her back arching off the bed before she could even think to hold still.  “You wanna feel my dick stretch you wide open, huh?” he went on.  “You wanna know how it feels when I pound the shit out of your cunt until you cry?”  He felt her arching against him, and he let out an animal, guttural growl that made Lily flush with heat.  He turned his head and buried his mouth into the sensitive skin beneath her ear, rasping his tongue along her throat until she couldn’t help but whimper.

He looked up, and forced her eyes to meet his.  “You fucking like this, don’tcha baby?  My little Back Bay fucking slut.”

That did it.  Lily’s anger finally cut through the embarrassment of Jem feeling her respond to him.  She still couldn’t break her arms or legs free, so she did the one thing that was still within her power.  She spat in his face.  He didn’t react for a moment, just held still over her, staring, until Lily’s saliva slowly dripped back down off his nose and onto her cheek.  He loosened his grip on her hair, then smiled as he stroked his thumb over her face, smearing and rubbing her spit into her own skin.  She turned her head away and he grabbed her by the chin to hold her steady. 

“I don’t need you to fucking spit, Bay,” he growled.  “You’re already wet for me.  You think I can’t feel your cunt through my fucking pants?”

“Fuck you!” Lily hissed.  “You’re dreaming, you asshole.”  She never normally swore, but it seemed to be the only thing he understood.

“You think so?” Jem asked.  He shifted his weight, used his other knee to force Lily’s thighs wider apart so that he could force both his legs between hers.  He took his hand from her chin and slid it downwards, across her heaving stomach and down over the lilac lace of her underwear.  He settled his fingers so that the tips danced across her opening, and the length of his digits pressed against her clit.  Lily let out a moan of disgust; she could feel that she had dampened her underwear and the thought made her sick.  He chuckled at her, then hooked his fingers under her pants and slid them directly onto her slick opening.  He pressed gently, not enough to actually slide inside her, but enough of a threat that Lily didn’t dare move.  His thumb followed, sliding onto her clit and rocking against it in a rhythm that made the muscles of her vagina pulse against her will.

Jem finally eased his fingers out of Lily’s underwear and she sighed in relief, until she realised what he was about to do to her.  He slid his fingers over her mouth, watching as he coated her lips with her own juices.  She groaned in revulsion and he laughed once again.

“What’sa matter, Bay?” he asked.  “Don’t wanna see how you taste?  Well, I do.”  He lowered his mouth to hers once again, sucking her lips into his mouth as he hungrily took in the taste of her.  He leaned on her again, sliding his cock until it rested right at her opening, and started to grind against her as he deepened the kiss.  She squirmed, but it only made him harder.  She had never felt so thoroughly enveloped by a man before, so completely at his mercy, and the fear of what he was going to do was rapidly being swallowed by her fear of how her body was going to respond.

Jem came up for air and rested his mouth against Lily’s ear once again.  His breathing was ragged and hot against her skin.  “Admit it, Bay,” he whispered.  “You fucking want this so goddamn bad.”

She would rather die.  “Yeah, Jem,”  Lily agreed, her voice stony.  “Let go of my arms, and I’ll show you exactly how much I fucking want it, you cock.”  She felt that damned smile against her ear again, and Jem raised his head to look down at her.

“Wanna fight, huh?”  he murmured, squeezing the flesh of her wrists as he held them to her pillow.  “You think you can win, Bay?”  He dipped his head and flexed the muscles in his back and shoulders for a moment, before meeting Lily’s eye again.

She was terrified, but she wasn’t about to let him see that.  “I’ll wipe that cocky fucking smile off your face, for starters,” she replied, and he laughed, but he loosened his grip on her wrists.

“Well, fucking take me out then, baby,” he said, then released Lily’s wrists completely.  She yanked them down to her sides, flinching as the blood flow returned to her hands.  Her arms were useless, all shooting pains and jelly, but she couldn’t back down now.  She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then slammed her fist into Jem’s jaw. 

His head turned to the side with the force of her blow, and he shook his head, the sharp intake of breath confirming that she had actually succeeded in hurting him.  “Shit, baby,” he growled, turning back to look at her.  “That ain’t bad for a little rich girl.”  As their gazes met again, he realised that her eyes were watering.

He grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand to look at it, and she flinched as he moved it.  “Looks like you hurt yourself more than me though, Bay.” He slid his hand onto hers, and Lily hissed in pain-fuelled anger, snatched her hand from his and started punching, slapping and scratching, ignoring the agony screaming through her fingers.

She had a good amount of his skin under her fingernails, and maybe even a bit of blood, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t get Jem’s weight off of her body.  He laughed at her fury, didn’t even bother to block her blows, and that just stoked her rage even further.  She lifted her sore hand and landed a resounding slap to the side of his face that she had punched, and finally Jem had enough.

He grabbed her hands and held them still, staring her down as she continued to struggle against him.  His arms were steel, and as he slowly lowered her hands back to the bed, crossed her wrists over and imprisoned them in one of his own hands above her head, there was nothing that she could do but growl in frustration.

For a moment he didn’t do anything but stare at her, but as her breathing started to calm down and he knew he had her full attention, he slowly parted his lips back into that damned cocky smile.  It was his way of showing her that she’d lost, and Lily wanted to kick him in the balls, but she didn’t have the strength left to fight.  She could feel the sting of her hand starting to swell, and Jem’s tight grip on her wrists was only making it worse.

“What’s the matter, dickhead?” Lily spat.  “Can’t take any more?”  Jem sneered in response.

“You ain’t gonna win this, baby,” he growled back, and Lily huffed in disgust.

“Got a good sample of your fucking DNA under my nails though, didn’t I?”

Jem laughed at that, his voice incredulous.  He lowered his head to her ear, allowing his mouth to brush her flesh again as he talked.  “That what you were after?” he asked.  “Shit, baby, you coulda saved yourself the effort.  I ain’t leaving here until I’ve left my fucking DNA in every hole in your goddamned body.  It’ll be like a fucking all you can eat buffet.”

He was bluffing, he had to be.  Even if he was going to kill her when he was done, leaving his DNA all over her would be an express ticket back to jail.  He wasn’t stupid, despite the way he chose to make a living.  The thought of it, though.  Even just imagining what he was saying was enough to set her cheeks blazing.

Lily wrenched her head away from Jem’s mouth, and he raised up on his elbows to look at her again, grabbing her chin to turn her face back towards him.  “Now shut up and open your fucking mouth, bitch,” he growled, as he lowered his mouth back on to hers. 

She would never have pegged him as a kisser, not from looking at him.  But from the way that he devoured her mouth, and the way that he ground his cock into her pubic bone so hard it almost hurt, it was obvious that he loved it.  Jem let go of Lily’s chin and slid his hand down underneath her instead, grabbed her ass and pulled her against him even harder as if he just couldn’t get enough.  There was something about being so obviously desired by this man that made Lily tremble.  She moaned against his mouth and he groaned in response, the rumble of his voice vibrating through her body and awakening that terrifying hum inside her once again.

His mouth was soft, and the contrast with the sharp stubble of his tache and soul patch rubbing her face made Lily shiver.  He slid his hand back up to her face and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip, pulling downwards until she relented and opened her mouth for him.  She considered biting the tongue that slowly licked its way inside her, but the thought of having his blood in her mouth made her pause.

_Jesus._   He knew what he was doing with his mouth, and Lily found herself trembling again as Jem’s hot tongue rasped against the tip of hers.  His restless hand slid from her mouth and back down to her underwear, and as he slid beneath the slippery fabric and eased one finger inside her, Lily couldn’t keep herself from whining into Jem’s mouth. 

His hands were massive compared to hers; his long, thick fingers were callused from manual work, and when he turned his finger inside her and beckoned towards her vaginal wall, Lily’s tremble turned into a shudder.  Her hips rocked against him of their own accord, and she felt Jem smile in satisfaction against her mouth.

He was burning hot; Lily could feel his body heat even through their layers of clothes and as she tried to frantically inhale enough air to stay conscious, Jem’s scent overloaded her senses.  He was musky and spicy, and a little bit sweaty; exactly what she would have expected from a townie thug, and she groaned as she felt her body start to surrender.

It was sick, and wrong, the way her body was reacting, and Lily would have given anything for it to stop.  But as Jem slid a second finger inside her and increased the pressure on her clit she drew her feet up to her ass, pushing against the mattress to lift her hips closer to his hand. 

“Fuck, Bay,” he groaned as he finally came up for air.  “You’re so frigging tight.  How long’s it been since you had a cock inside you?”  He twirled and flexed his fingers inside her, and Lily almost choked on her response.

“A while,” she replied, biting her lip as a wave of heat sent delicious pulses of pleasure straight to the spot inside her that Jem was rubbing with his finger tip.  Her muscles were starting to contract, and she knew he could feel it too.

“Jesus,” he went on.  “My cock is gonna fucking kill you.”

“My, I wonder how you even managed to get it through the front door,” Lily said, her voice artificially sweet, and Jem chuckled.

“Let’s shut that fucking smart mouth of yours, baby” he whispered.  He slid one more finger into her, and changed the angle of his stroking, and heat flooded Lily’s senses like a tidal wave. 

“Oh, god!” she groaned, and her toes curled into the bed as she lifted her hips closer to him once again.  He leaned in for another kiss, all stubble and muskiness and moaning in appreciation at the sounds that she was making, and Lily lost it.  The muscles in her vagina squeezed his fingers hard, pulsing in rhythm as she whined into his mouth and collapsed back down into the sheets.  He let her turn her head away from his mouth so that he could nuzzle the side of her neck until the tension eased back out of her body.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Jem whispered as he slid his hand to the waistband of his pants.  “Now I’m gonna let you come on my cock.”  He loosened his pants and shoved his boxers out of the way, and Lily found herself staring, morbidly fascinated as his cock sprang to attention, pre-come glistening on the head as it bobbed against Jem’s rock hard abs.  He caught her looking and smiled, slid his fingers around his cock and gave it a couple of lazy strokes of his palm for her benefit.  His fingers fit around his shaft easily, but Lily knew from the size of his hands that her own fingers would have no chance. 

Jem slid in close, nudging Lily’s thighs further apart with his knees so that he could get a good look at her while he lined his cock head up with her opening.  He hadn’t been fucking bluffing about the DNA, after all.  Lily tensed, her body trembling as she strained against his hold on her.  “Jem?  You can’t… You’re not?”

“Gonna fuck you bareback?” he finished for her.  “Hell yeah, Bay.  You’re gonna get it as nature fucking intended.  You can thank me later, baby.”  He squeezed his cock against her entrance, and Lily started to buck in desperation. 

She had promised herself that she wouldn’t beg, no matter what, but having a drug-using ex con come inside her was a terrifying thought, no matter how good he was with his fingers.  She begged, and pleaded, and cursed him, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Please, Jem.  The condoms are in my bedside cabinet drawer.  Please just fucking use them, they’re right there, for Christ sake!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jem snarled, grabbing Lily’s hip and holding her still for him.  “You feel this?” he asked, as he slid his cock out of her entrance and rubbed the head over her quivering clit.  The friction was intense, and electricity shot through her limbs until a whine escaped her lips.

“Oh yeah,” he went on.  “You fucking feel it, baby.  You know how bad you want it.  Just fucking relax.”

It felt good.  Better than good, but Lily couldn’t shake the terror that had gripped her and twisted her stomach into knots.  She writhed against the fingers that he was digging into her hip.  “No Jem, please!  Please don’t do this, I can’t do this!”

“Shit, baby,” he growled, lowering his mouth to her ear again.  “You forgotten what this is?  You don’t get a fucking say in this, remember?  I’m gonna fuck you till I break you, bitch.”  He turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against hers as he repositioned the head of his cock against Lily’s opening.  Her cheek was wet with tears, and Jem froze.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded, raising his head to stare down at her as if he truly did not understand her anguish.  Incredulous, Lily closed her eyes and looked away.  She hadn’t wanted to give him the satisfaction of seeing more tears, but now here she was, sobbing, and even being ashamed for it.  He grabbed her cheek and yanked her head back towards him, but she screwed her eyes shut tighter.

“Fucking look at me!” he spat, jerking her head back and forth when she refused to do what he wanted.  She whined, and he roared, finally lifted his hand from her face.  She knew he was going to hit her.  Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the way that his weight had shifted as he raised his fist and aimed it at her cheek.  Lily braced herself for the pain, waited what felt like an age, but nothing came.  She was holding her breath, and she could hear that Jem was panting in anger.

Nerves frazzled, she could no longer wait.  Lily edged her eyes open and looked up, not daring to meet his eyes but desperate to know what he was going to do.  He was tense as a bow, his fist still hovering in mid air next to his shoulder as he stared down at her shaking body.  He took two slow, deep breaths, flexed his hand and lowered it so that it was gripping her cheek once again.  His voice was as tense as his body as he repeated himself.  “Look at me, Bay.”

She knew about his temper.  She had heard the rumours.  She had seen it first hand when he had bashed Frank’s skull with his gun, just because the man had talked back to him.  He had been erratic and borderline psychotic during the raid, and from that Lily realised how much it must have taken for Jem to calm his anger now.  How close she must have come to a black eye, and probably worse.  So as much as her stomach churned at the thought, she opened her tear-stained eyes and looked up at him.

His eyes scoured hers and Lily felt her cheeks blazing as more tears fell down her face.  His gaze burned, and in that one moment of intimacy it felt like he had suddenly taken more from her than he had all night.  Jem tilted his head to the side and snorted as he somehow managed to read the expression on her face.

“You think I’m gonna make you sick?  Give you fucking HIV or something, is that it, baby?  Jesus Christ, Bay, I’m not fucking fried, alright?”

Lily gasped as she tried to get enough air into her lungs in between sobs.  The knot in her stomach was easing, but she didn’t understand why.  Why the hell would he tell her the truth, even if he had every STD in the dictionary?  He was still staring at her though, and although his eyes were still narrowed with anger, they were also earnest.  If he was a liar, he was damned good.

She stopped crying, and Jem lowered his mouth and kissed her.  It was crazy, having a make up kiss with her rapist, but that was definitely what it was, and it was somehow soothing, regardless of how wrong it was.  He stroked his hand down and cupped her left breast, rubbing her nipple around in slow circles until she started to moan once again.  Jem was still rock hard, and his cock had left a shining trail in her pubic hair as it rested against her body.  As he slid his hand to her other breast and started to squeeze, Lily’s hips rocked against him, and he was gone.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled, his hand going straight to her thigh to part her legs wider for him.  “Give me that fucking cunt, right now.”  He was lined up perfectly against her, and started to increase the pressure of his cock against her opening.  Their eyes met again, there was a moment where Lily’s body resisted, and then suddenly she was yelping and he was hissing as the head of his cock pushed inside her.

He needed more, that was obvious from the way his body was humming with tension against her, but Jem stayed still until Lily stopped grimacing in pain.  He kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep and his teeth raking her lips as he wrapped his free arm around her head and held on tight, claiming every part of her body that he could reach as his.

Lily felt her thighs slip further open as her body started to relax, and Jem rocked his hips and eased his length inside her, not stopping until he felt his balls come to rest against her ass.  She cried out sharply; he had gotten her wet, but it had been a long time and _jesus,_ he was big.  He filled her completely, the head of his cock bumping up against her cervix with every small movement of his hips.  Once Lily got over the initial pain of his entry, though, Jem’s body started to feel disturbingly comfortable against her.

He tore his mouth away from hers and raised his head to look at her, stared into her eyes as he inched backwards, pulling his cock from her body until only the head remained inside her.  Lily bit her lip and held her breath to steel herself, expecting him to start pounding into her at any second. 

Jem’s eyes were smouldering as he looked at her, and as he slowly eased back inside Lily’s body, his lids half closed as he tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure.  She echoed his moan, fleetingly surprised at his gentle movements, but within another second she forgot all about everything except the feeling of his cock.

He was hot and hard, and yet smooth like velvet as he moved inside her.  Lily whined as she felt the head of his cock and the veins along his shaft touching places inside her that she had no idea could feel so good.  He pulled back and sank into her again, and again, and Lily brought her legs to her chest to draw him closer.  He growled, tilting his hips and increasing his speed just a little, and she started to feel the heat rising within her once again.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled, sliding his hand down Lily’s body to strum his thumb against her clit.  “You ready for more?”

She couldn’t speak, but it didn’t matter.  Her throaty groan told him everything he needed to know as he found that perfect rhythm on her clit, and she felt herself squeezing down on his cock.  He increased the speed of his thrusts until his movements became firm, then hard, then downright rough as he filled her over and over, sweat beading on his forehead and dampening her skin as he bent and pressed his brow to hers.  It should have hurt, but Jem had matched his pace to hers all night, and he had managed to carry her along with him until she didn’t care about pain anymore, she just needed him to fuck her brains out.

“Jem,” she whispered, looking up at him and tugging on her wrists beneath his hand.  “Please!”

He released them, and Lily whimpered in relief as he allowed her to bring her hands down from above her head.  She slid her palms to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath, flattening her hands against the flexing muscles in his abs.  He groaned in response, body shuddering as he bit his lip, panting heavily in time with his animal thrusts. 

Jem’s eyes were wide, his attention focused completely on Lily as he pounded into her with a single-minded determination to make her come. His circling thumb on her clit became a pinch, and Lily’s fingers curled, scratching over his skin in desperation as she felt herself skirting so damned close to the edge once again.

“You gonna come for me, Bay?” he groaned.  He released her clit from his pinching fingers and rolled it against the pad of his thumb once again.  Lily writhed and arched against him, her mouth opening to release a sound so strangled she didn’t even recognise her own voice.  “Oh yeah,” he went on.  “You’re so fucking close.  You like it hard, don’tcha?  You love being owned by a townie fucking lowlife.”

Lily scrabbled her hand down to Jem’s thumb, and pressed on it until he did what she wanted, increasing the pressure on her clit until her eyes almost watered.  “Come on, baby,” he whispered.  “Squeeze my cock.  Fucking come for me.”

Another moment later, Lily lost it, her body bucking against him as the waves of pleasure finally crashed over her, and left her completely exhausted.  His thumb was still on her clit, and she hissed as she pushed him off, her skin far too sensitive to be able to withstand the rasp of his callused hands.

“Jesus, baby,” Jem cursed, sliding so that he could rest on his elbows and hold her cheeks in between his palms.  “I’m gonna fucking come.”  His hips jerked, movements becoming erratic as he pressed his forehead to her cheek and let out an animal grunt that sent a primal thrill through Lily’s spine.  She reached up and  slid one hand to his back and the other to his hair.  She couldn’t get a grip on his buzz cut, so she had to settle for pulling him in tighter against her.  He shuddered, body tense as a bow as she felt his cock pulse inside her, and a harsh moan escape his lips.  A moment later, he allowed his arms to give way and he collapsed his weight on top of her, groaning in relief.

Lily couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t care.  Her arms were aching, and she felt like she had been hit by a train.  All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week, but as Jem raised himself back up onto his elbows and stared down at her with that damned evil smile on his face, she knew that he had other plans for her tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem makes good on his promise.  
> Still rated NC-17 for explicit sex, dubious consent, violence and naughty language. 
> 
> Again, please remember that this is fiction, and I don’t condone any of the actions described herein. Here be dragons. You have been warned!
> 
> Jem isn’t mine. If he was, I certainly wouldn’t be sitting here just writing about him.

She was furious.  With him, for manipulating her into being a slut, and with herself, for falling for it so damned easily.  Lily seethed as Jem smirked at her, stroking his palm across her cheek as if he owned her.  His smile widened at her scowl and he chuckled a little, but didn’t say anything as he got off her bed and swaggered into her bathroom as if he owned the fucking place.  The toilet flushed, and then she heard him running water into the sink.

She should run.  She could have, if she didn’t mind running down her street with no clothes on.  She could have found something heavy and clonked him over the head with it, then she might have had time to get dressed and phone the police before she started running down the street.  Lily sat up, tried to clear her head and find the most sensible course of action, but all she could think of was what he would do to her if he caught her.  Her legs had somehow gotten tangled in the sheets, and she kicked herself free, hissing in pain as her foot connected with something cold and hard.

By the time Jem walked back into the bedroom, Lily was sat on the edge of her bed, feet dangling onto the floor and her hands in her lap.  “So, you think it’s a good idea to just wander off and leave your victim while you make use of the facilities?” she asked.  Jem grinned, completely relaxed as if he knew she wouldn’t have the balls to run.

“What can I say, baby,” he replied.  “I live fucking dangerously.”

“You can say that again,” Lily spat, lifting her hands from her lap.  She leaned forward and planted her elbows on the top of her thighs, holding the gun in front of her face to give Jem a good look at what he had left forgotten on her bed.

He didn’t even have the decency to pretend to look concerned.  He stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants and cocked his head, raising one eyebrow as if daring her to make her next move. 

“What you gonna do, Bay?”  He asked.  “Shoot me?  Put it down before you break a fucking nail.”

Lily felt her jaw twitch in fury as she stood up, took the safety off the gun and pointed it at Jem’s face.  “You think I’m just going to lie here and let you do whatever the hell you want to me, you asshole?” she demanded.  “You think you can just treat me like a fucking slut and get away with it?”

He stared back at her, his eyes taking on an intensity she had never seen before.  He wasn’t in the least bit perturbed by the sight of a gun pointed at his face, and Lily felt herself flinch as he took a couple of steps closer, almost within reach.

“So what’s with the fucking monologue?” Jem countered.  “You wanna shoot me, baby?  What are you waiting for?”  He stepped forward again and wrapped his fingers around her hand, pulling until the barrel of the gun was pressed right into the flesh of his jaw.  Lily yelped in shock, the yelp turning into a whine as he grabbed her hair with his free hand, yanking her closer so that they were nose to nose with the gun between them.

 _What the hell was he doing?_   Lily felt frozen, unable to think or react as Jem continued to growl at her.  “Come on, Bay.  I’m right here.  It’s easy.  All you have to do is twitch your finger and you can fucking kill me, right now.  What the fuck are you waiting for?”

“Stop it!” she whispered, trying to pull her hand away without daring to move her fingers for fear of hitting the trigger.  He was a scumbag, and he had humiliated her, but she wasn’t going to kill him.  Everyone would find out what had happened and she would be looked on with pity and/or disgust for the rest of her life.  It wasn’t worth the jail time.  “Jesus, let me go!”

“Let you go?” he repeated.  “Fuck no.  You point a fucking gun, you should be ready to use it, baby.”  He started to push Lily backwards across the room, continued until her ass hit the side of her dresser, and she was stuck.  “Now take the fucking shot!”

“No!” she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away from him in fright.  “Please just put it down, Jem!”  As much as she wanted to believe she wasn’t going to kill him because it wasn’t worth it, she knew in her heart that she couldn’t kill  him, even if she could get away with it.

“Don’t wanna do it, huh?” he asked, ignoring the tears that were falling down her cheeks.  “You know why I think I can treat you like a fucking slut, baby?”  He moved forward, pushing her until he was leaning so far that her head almost hit the wall, the gun still thrust into his jaw between them.  “It’s because you **are** a fucking slut, Bay.  You do just lie there and fucking take it, because you like getting it rough from a townie lowlife.  Don’tcha?  And this way you think you don’t have to fucking admit it.”

Lily was so choked up and afraid that she couldn’t speak.  She tried to shake her head, but his tightening grip in her hair kept her still.  She whined in pain, but that wasn’t good enough for Jem.  “No, baby,” he growled.  “You don’t get to fucking ignore me, not here.  You fucking like it, don’tcha?”

Lily could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks as Jem stared at her, but he didn’t care.  He wasn’t going to let her go until she answered, but there was no way she was going to say what he wanted to hear.

“No,” she replied, clenching her jaw to try to still the tremble in her lip.  “I don’t want it, and I don’t like it.  You’re fucking delusional, you bastard.”

He laughed, but his eyes were hard as rock.  “Delusional, huh?” he repeated.  “So, when you fucking came for me those two times, when you were trying to pull my hair out and rip the skin off my back with your nails.  Were you fucking delusional then, too?”

“Fuck you!”

She heard him laugh that humourless laugh again, and he turned his head away from her, grinding his teeth in anger.  “Maybe you need another fucking demonstration, Bay,” he spat.  He finally snatched the gun from her hands and lowered it, smacking it down onto her dresser as he pulled her free of the wall and shoved her into the middle of the room.  He spun her round until she stood facing the foot of the bed, his fingers still in her hair in a vicelike grip.  He was pressed up against her, cock hard against the cheeks of her ass, and Lily bit her lip as she felt a traitorous, wanton moan rise in her throat.

She had never been turned on by force before.  It was not something that had ever even entered her mind, but as Jem growled a harsh “open your fucking legs!” into her ear, Lily felt her vagina tighten in arousal. 

“Go to hell!” she seethed.  She didn’t care if her body was betraying her, she wasn’t going to admit to wanting this arrogant scumbag.  He shoved his foot between hers and forced her legs apart, and then he moved his free hand between them to slide his pants out of the way.

“Let’s see how fucking easy you come for me this time, bitch,” he whispered, grabbing her hip to hold her still as he pushed inside her in one hard thrust.  Lily cried out in pain, squirming to try to get away, but Jem held her tight and yanked on her hair even harder, and she was trapped.  He was hurting her; every jerk of his hips sent the head of his cock smacking against her cervix and she whined against him, leaning her head back against his shoulder to try to ease the pressure on her scalp.

“What’s the matter, baby?” he growled.  “Need a little help?”  Jem slid his hand from Lily’s hip down to the short dark curls between her legs.  He dipped his middle finger down onto her clit and circled slowly, bringing down his thumb every now and then to pinch the nub of nerve endings.  Lily gasped, her back arching in response to Jem’s touch and he groaned back at her as her hips bucked against his.

He was still fucking her hard, but his fingers were working their infuriating magic and she could feel her muscles relaxing, welcoming his broad and veiny cock deeper insider her as he started stroking harder against her clit.  Lily’s mouth fell open and she let out a low moan almost directly into Jem’s ear.  She didn’t need to see him to know that he was smirking.

“There ya go, Bay,” he whispered.  “You feel how deep your cunt is swallowing my dick?  You just can’t get enough, can you?  You gonna come on my fucking dick again?”

She couldn’t hold it back any longer, and they both knew it.  As the heat overcame her body and her legs began to tremble, Lily wrapped her arm around Jem’s neck and pulled him close, muffling her cries against his cheek.  The muscles of her vagina pulsed against his cock and he slowed the movement of his hips, sliding his arm around her waist to hold her tight as she unravelled against him.

Jem slid his cock out of Lily’s body, turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed.  Her ass was on the edge of the mattress and her legs dangled to the floor.  He kneeled in front of her, hooked his arms under her thighs, and suddenly he was inside her again, strong fingers gripping her hips as he pulled her down against him in time with his powerful thrusts.  He stared down at her, eyes following her breasts as they swayed in time with the movement of his hips, and Lily felt her toes start to curl in pleasure.

“Ya gonna tell me you like this yet, baby?” Jem groaned, and Lily snorted.

“Not on your fucking life!” she replied.  His jaw tightened for a moment, and then she saw that evil fucking grin spread across his face.

“Then maybe we should do something else,” he said, coming to a stop before pulling out of her body.  He slid two fingers inside her, curled them upwards to find the patch of her vagina that drove her wild, and slowly started to stroke.  He slid his other hand to rest over the pale skin of her pelvis, and rocked his thumb over her clit.  She keened in pleasure, her back arching off the bed.  The way he was stroking her had her gushing, and within moments his fingers and palm were soaked with her juices.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Jem whispered.  “You are so fucking wet for me.”  Lily wanted to tell him he was wrong, despite all of the evidence, but she couldn’t find the words to make a coherent sentence.  He slid his fingers back out of her vagina and she moaned in disappointment until he increased the pressure of his thumb against her clit.  Slowly, he stroked his soaking fingers down her body until they reached the pucker of her asshole.  Lily’s back went ramrod straight as her body tensed in fear.

“Relax, Bay,” Jem soothed, circling his thumb on her clit as he mirrored the movement with his fingers around the opening of her ass.  “I ain’t trying to fucking hurt ya.  Just fucking take it easy.”

He wasn’t going to back down, Lily knew, and she knew how much this could hurt if she tried to tense up and deny him entry.  So as much as she hated the idea, she laid back down and tried her best to relax, as Jem worked one of his big fingers inside her and started to stroke.  He eased in deeper, then added another finger, slowly stretching her out and getting her wet.  He was still rocking his thumb against her clit, and she moaned as the familiar sensation of his callused hands brought a flush of heat to her skin. 

Jem moved his hand from Lily’s clit and slid it under her ass, tilting her hips upwards and leaning down towards her.  He licked around her asshole, then splayed his fingers inside her and allowed some of his saliva to drip from his tongue and slide into her.  She shivered, and she felt him smile against her thighs as he repeated his movements a couple more times. 

He pulled his fingers out of her, straightening as he lined his dick up against her quivering asshole.  Jem started to push, and Lily panicked, writhing on the bed trying to find some purchase so that she could wriggle away.  He leaned over and slid his hand to her throat and squeezed, not hard enough to stop her breathing, but enough that she had to work to get air into her lungs.  Lily stilled, and Jem pressed himself inside her.

Her cry was stifled by his hand on her throat, but Jem could hear her fine, and moaned in response.  He released her neck, and slid one hand back to her hips and the other back to her clit as he started to move against her, keeping his movements slow whilst her body adjusted to his cock.  She gasped, feeling her body clench around him as he worked her clit, the pleasure mixing with the strange sensation of her ass being filled.  He increased his speed, the muscles of his shoulders and arms straining as he pulled her against him over and over, his balls slapping her ass with every stroke of his cock.

Jem groaned harshly, the movement of his hips becoming erratic and his breathing heavy.  He was close.  “Jesus, Bay,” he hissed.  “You’re so fucking tight.  I gotta come inside your sweet little ass.”  He dug both of his hands into her hips as he buried himself deep, growling in pleasure as she felt him pulse inside her and the warmth of his come flooding her body.

Lily was exhausted, and as Jem slipped off the bed and back into the bathroom to clean himself up, she felt herself drifting off.  Her body started to float and all the aches left her limbs as she began to succumb to the welcoming peace of sleep.  It felt like only a few moments had passed when she stirred again, and she moaned in disapproval.

Jem was back, sitting on the bed between her legs.  His hands were on her thighs, spreading them wide and lifting them into the air, and he lowered his mouth and rasped his tongue from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit in one long, languorous lick.  She gasped, threw herself forward to try to push him away, but as her hands slid into his hair Jem tightened his grip on her thighs in warning.  He was pressing hard enough to bruise, and Lily fell back on her elbows, releasing his hair from her fingers as she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were bone white.

She hadn’t let a guy go down on her, not since that asshole of an ex who had made her feel shit about just about every part of her body.  She had kicked him out of her life, but his taunts had lingered and she was more than just a little bit paranoid about having another man so up close and personal.  Jem wasn’t taking no for an answer, though, and he was going at her with the same enthusiasm he had shown her all night.  His long, hot tongue sought out all the folds of her vagina, stroking along her outer lips before moving inside and wriggling its way into her opening. 

Jem moaned against her, and that was her undoing.  His mouth vibrated against her clit which drew waves of heat directly to her core, but it was the way that he was completely focused on her and the fact that he was clearly enjoying himself that sent Lily’s fears temporarily flying out of her head.  The muscles in her thighs relaxed and she felt her legs easing further open, and Jem took the opportunity to delve deeper, allowing his nose to press against her clit as his tongue circled around inside her.  He was moving infuriatingly slowly, and before she knew what she was doing, Lily was lifting her hips to press herself harder into his face.

“Jem!” she gasped, her voice an alien croak.  She felt him smile against her, and he looked up, an innocent grin on his lips.

“What?” he asked, leaning down to flick his tongue across her clit, quick as lightening.  She flinched as if he had hurt her.  “You got a problem there, baby?”  He slid his fingers up the inside of her thigh, dancing first around her clit, and then down to circle her opening.  He pressed against her with the tip of a finger, slowly starting to part her folds and she moaned in anticipation, but in another moment his finger was gone, tracing along her clit once again.

Jem slid up Lily’s body so that he could whisper into her ear.  He rubbed one hand over her cheek as he spoke, his other fingers still stroking, but nowhere near as hard or as fast as she needed.  “You got yourself all fucking hot and wet there, baby,” he breathed.  “You need me to take care of that for ya?”  He dipped his finger into her again and stayed there, but not deep enough to give her any kind of relief, and it just made her need it all the more. 

“Oh god!” she whimpered.  Her hips were bucking against him now and she was too hot to care.  “Oh please!”

“Tell me what you need, baby,” he whispered, and Lily whined in dissent.  “Tell me,” he went on.  “Or I can leave you like this.”

She couldn’t take it.  Lily hated having to talk dirty, but the alternative was just unbearable.  “Please Jem,” she breathed against his ear.  “Put your fingers inside me and fuck me hard.”

He shuddered against her as she spoke, slid a second finger inside her and sank them deep.  Lily let out a high pitched squeal as he gave her what she needed, curling his fingers until he found the rougher patch of flesh inside her that made her come apart at the seams. 

“That what you need, baby?” he asked, burying his mouth in her throat for a moment and sucking until he was bound to have left a mark.  “You can’t get enough of me stretching that tiny little cunt, can you?”  He moved back down Lily’s body, latching his mouth over her clit and sucking in a strong, pulsing rhythm as he fucked her with his fingers. 

Lily shook, drenched with heat as she felt the tension within her body become unbearable.  She was close, so damned close, and she needed him to push her over the edge so much it hurt.  “ _Shit_ , Jem,” she hissed.  “ _Please!_ ”

“Fuck yeah, baby,” he growled.  “Come on my fucking hand.”  He slid one more finger inside her and bit down onto her clit, and suddenly she was flying, breathy moans escaping her body as she grabbed at Jem’s head and pulled him tighter against her, grinding her pubic bone into his face until he probably couldn’t breathe.  He let her ride it out against him, stroking his fingers against her until it was too much, and she had to push him away.  Lily was still shaking, and she collapsed onto her back as Jem eased her legs back onto the bed.

He waited for her breathing to return to normal, and then Jem stood up, turned to grasp Lily’s hands and guided her onto her feet in front of him.  He slid his left hand to tangle in the unruly dark hair at the nape of her neck, and bent down to kiss her.  She could taste herself on his tongue and she shivered in guilty pleasure.  He came up for air, and stroked the thumb of his right hand over her lips. 

It was obvious what he wanted.  Lily gulped nervously; she had never been particularly confident at sucking cock, and Jem was hardly what she would consider to be a ‘novice-friendly’ size.  He tugged on her hair, and she felt herself sinking to her knees in front of him, at eye level with the straining bulge in his pants.  Her hands trembled as she freed him from his clothes, and his cock sprang upwards to point directly at her forehead.

She leaned forward until she knew he could feel her breath on his skin, and Jem moaned in anticipation as she opened her mouth.  Lily stuck out her tongue and laid it against the base of his cock, delicately licking all the way up until she flicked over the head, and his moan became harsh as his fist tightened in her hair.

“Fuck, Bay,” he groaned.  “Stop fucking playing with me and put that cock in your mouth!”

“I,” she whispered, faltering in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks reddening at what she was about to say.  “I haven’t really don’t this much before.”  He laughed, and she felt her blush deepen, but it wasn’t a cruel laugh.

“They didn’t teach you this in fucking finishing school, huh?” he asked.  “Don’t worry Bay, I’ll take care of ya.” 

Jem used his hand in Lily’s hair to guide her mouth back to him, and she parted her lips to allow the velvet of the head of his cock inside her mouth.  She swirled her tongue around it a couple of times, tasting the slightly salty skin before tightening her lips around it and sucking gently.  He groaned, a shiver running down his spine and he did his best to stifle the jerk of his hips that otherwise would have thrust the length of his cock down into the back of Lily’s throat. 

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned.  “You’re doing just fine.  Let me see you swallow a little more, and keep sucking exactly like that.”  Lily tilted her head forward to do as he asked and her hair fell into her face.  Jem swept it out of the way and held it at the nape of her neck for her, stroking his other hand over her cheek as he angled her mouth and helped her set the pace that he wanted.

“Shit,” he hissed.  “I love that fucking mouth, baby.”

Nobody had ever taken the time to help her like this before.  The way that Jem was guiding her meant that Lily didn’t have to worry whether she was doing the right thing, and the heated moans that he was making gave her the confidence to take more of him into her mouth than she ever would have dared before.  He showed her where to slide her tongue to tease him, and when and how to increase her speed as she sucked.  She ran her tongue along the veins in his shaft that felt so good inside her and he moaned in approval.  Tentatively, she reached up to cup his balls in her palm and stroke the tip of her finger over his perineum, and Jem gasped as if she’d hurt him.  She snatched her hand away  and tried to pull her head backwards in panic.

“Don’t fucking stop!” he growled.  “Put your hand back, baby.  That felt so fucking good.”

Lily did as he asked, squeezing him gently as she brought her other hand up to circle the base of his shaft.  His body was tense as a bow, and she started moving against him faster, taking more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged hard.  She had to back off a little, but didn’t slow down, and Jem’s moans turned animalistic as he felt her throat close around his cock.

She didn’t think of herself as someone who enjoyed giving blow jobs.  She had friends who raved about it, insisted they could get themselves off just by sucking off a dick, but Lily had always thought they were crazy.  Hearing the moans that were coming out of Jem’s mouth right now though, she felt a thrill shoot up her spine.  He was a badass fucking lowlife, but she had him out of control almost as easily as he had done to her, and it felt good.

“Shit, baby,” he hissed.  “You are fucking perfect.  I’m gonna fucking come in your mouth, Bay.”

Jem’s body was tense again, and Lily felt his balls tighten in her hand as he eased out of her mouth, slid his fingers down to the shaft of his cock and stroked in quick jerks.  He threw his head back, face locked in a grimace that almost looked like pain, chest heaving as he finally let out a grunt that made Lily tremble in satisfaction.  She leaned forward, opened her mouth wide and let her tongue lap at the head of his cock, catching his come and letting it pool inside her.

She waited until his body stopped pulsing and Jem had started to breathe again.  He looked down at her, and Lily slid his cock back into her mouth, allowing his come to run over her tongue as she traced over the ridges and veins of his shaft once again.  He slid both hands back into her hair and tightened his fingers against her scalp, tilting her head back so that he could meet her gaze as she tasted him.  Slowly, she eased back, leaving her mouth open for a moment after he pulled out of her completely so that he could see his come on her tongue.  She swallowed, and the look in his eyes was priceless.

***

Jem slipped out of the house just as the sun began to rise, and headed for the spot he had left his car on the outskirts of the neighbourhood.  By all accounts, he’d fucked up royally.  He was supposed to either scare her into keeping her mouth shut, or just take care of the whole situation, not indulge his own fucking fantasies.

He knew she could identify him.  She was still alive, and now she had physical evidence she could use against him.  He should be worried.  Something told him though, that his little Back Bay rich girl wouldn’t exactly want the world to know she’d been fucked every which way by a townie punk, and liked it.

It was her move, and he’d have to just wait and see how she played.  He knew one thing for certain, though.  He didn’t regret it.  Not one fucking bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, but should I continue this any further, or let Jem disappear into the night forever?


End file.
